If it was for love, then what does it mean?
by CallMeShining
Summary: Shuichi gets a dairy and as his entries grow, what will happen to his relationship with Yuki? Plot will be coming up shortly! Used to be called 'Dear Dairy'.
1. Entry 1

Dear Dairy,

Today,I....got you after begging Yuki a million times to go to the store so we can pick up food. So yeah, I can't think of much to say...oh wait! Today, K annouced that we are having a concert in a month! I'm so pumped and i was so excited that I...kind of..broke two chairs, but what does that matter, right? I was told by Sakano to never get too excited around furniture and Fujisaki has his keyboard in a seprate room...i feel untrusted. I mean, it was only two chairs. Even though I made a amp explode last week, accidently broke Hiro's guitar two weeks ago and completely destroyed the whole sound system last month because I was kind of louder than I thought, doesn't mean I break everything!!...Okay, maybe i'm clutsly, but so is a bunch of people! And its not like i'm doing it on purpose! Anywho, when we got done work i was so hungry when I got home, but knowing Yuki, he was working all day and wouldn't make anything to eat at all. So...I asked if I could cook....

**~Flash back~**

"Then can i cook?" the singer asked as his lover glared at him.

"What? I can make food!"

"The last time you did the whole fricking building almost caught on fire!" replied the novelist harshly.

"Hey, anyone could forget not to put a cloth near a stove!"

"They don't forget, they KNOW!"

"Same diff." Shuichi said with a little additute.

"Either way, don't you dare touch my kitchen or i'll beat your ass." threatened the novelist aqnd then he continued to work. The singer walked out of the room and sighed. He then walked to the kitchen and looked through the cabnets for some pocky, but found none. Then he reached in the back and found 'CupNoodles' and shrugged. He then took it out of the cabnet.

'I can totally make this!' he thought. He decided not to use a pot, pan, or microwave because he knew Yuki would find out and possible something might go wrong if he used it. So he used REALLY HOT sink water and let it sit for five minutes. Then he looked at it. It wasn't brunt, broke, on fire, or anything but good! He smiled about his victory and grabbed the cup. About to sit down at the table, he turned around and bumped into Yuki, spilling the REALLY HOT ramen on his lover. Yuki shouted and Shuichi's face dropped. The novelist glared at the singer who was now complaining about the one thing he made good had to spill on the floor. Next thing he knew, Yuki kicked him out of the apartments and he is outside in the cold air.

**~End Flash Back~**

So yeah, now I'm outside and I'm going to catch pneumonia because I'm cold and only wearing a tank top with shorts. And I never got to taste my food and I'm still hungry. WAH! Oh well, maybe Yuki will let me inside soon realizing that its cold and-

..........................

.........................

.........................

THAT BASTARD!!! He just came outside a second ago, I thought he was going to let me in with open arms, but no! He throws a thin blanket out side and told me to 'enjoy my new bed'. What a prick...wait why would he bring a blanket outside in the first place? I think-YES! I knew he cared. He knew I was going to die because it was cold out here, so he felt bad and gave me something to warm up in....THEN WHY DIDN'T HE LET ME GO INSIDE?!?! Oh well any minute he'll let me in because he just feels that bad. Just you wait! I'll try to record everyday becuase that is what your suppose to do with journals, right? Oh, and in case you were wondering, before Yuki kicked me out I grabbed my backpack so I had stuff, but this was the only thing in there besides a pencil, rope, tooth paste, one shoe, and a twinkie. Twinkies are awsome! K got me hooked on them, but they will never replace pocky! Well, I don't know how to end it except with i'll write soon.


	2. Entry 2

Dear Dairy,

I'm still outside....that bastard had me stay out here...ALL NIGHT....its 6:35 am.....I'm sooo tired..and hungry...and cold....and i have to work...ugh!

.....................

......................

...................

Hey, eventually K picked me up form work confused of why I was outside with a blanket. I told him and he offered to shoot Yuki, but of coarse I won't let K do that, even though I could've died thoughout the night because it was so cold and might've reached bleow zero degrees, but I still didn't want Yuki to get attacked by K at this hour, especailly because Yuki wouldn't let me in for months if I let that happen. Anywho I got to work, but everyone was confused of the way I look, but hey its not like everyone comes in with only a tank top, shorts, and blanket and a book bag, no shoes and messed up hair. So I guess they have a right to think it weird, but do they have to stare? Its so rude to stare, or at least I was told.

I walked into the studio and the guys also gave me a weird, but I told them what happened and i'm fine, surpisingly. I thought I was going to die and become an ice pop. But, yeah, the rest of the day went fine, except i've been having a headache and it keeps getting worse. Hiro thinks I'm getting sick, but I don't...not really...okay maybe. So what? I'll live. Hopefully i'll make it through the rest of the day.

.......................

........................

..........................

Okay, maybe I pushed it a bit. Apparently I passed out while I was rehearsing. I woke up minutes later and I was on the couch with a wet blanket on my head. I felt so weak for some reason and K said I should go home, so I called yuki and he seemed odd....

**~Flash Back~**

_riiiing riiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing "What?"_

"Yuki, i'm....i'm not feeling..so good so i-"

_"i'm picking you up."_

"Wai-Wha-?"

_"Be ready when i get there." click._

**~End Flash Back~**

So yeah, appartenly Yuki is getting me, which is weird, but nice...yeah....

........................

......................

.......................

The Car ride home seemed so weird! Well, i was waiting by the door....

**~Flashback~**

Shuichi waited by the exit of NG with Hiro. Shuichi sniffled.

"Man, i can't believe this. I mean, kicks you out in the cold, you get sick, and he comes to pick you up? I swear the guy is bipolar."

"Heh, doubt that. He just hates the world and everything in it, but cares when he wants to." Then a honking noise was heard and it was Yuki.

In the car, Shuichi looked out the window most of the time because it felt awkward. Yuki was also silent. Once they reached a red light, Yuki started to talk.

"Look, i'm sorry i left you in the cold like that." Shuichi stared at his lover like he was an alien.

'Is..is he appoligizing?' thought the singer. Yuki continued.

"I'll try not to get so angry at you as long as you listen to what i say you can do and can't do."

"I didn't use the stove or micro wave, i-"

"Whatever. And be careful where you put your ramen next time."

".....sorry." Shuichi was rubbing his head not feeling so good.

"Sure, doesn't take away the burn."

'Why is he being so....ugh!' thought the singer feeling more sick. They reached they apartment and Yuki got out of the car. Shuichi opened to door and stood up but that was all he could do.

'Ev-Everything is so....dizzy....' he thought as the place was spinning. Yuki noticed he was having a hard time and went over to assist but then by the time he got there Shuichi puked and fainted.

**~End Flashback~**

So, yeah. I thought that was weird and i don't know how i got more sick in the car, but all i knew, or at least thought, was that Yuki was going to be so mad. Thing is he wasn't....

**~FlashBack~**

The singer moaned a biot before opening his eyes to a bright room. At first he died, and then he thought he was in the hospital, but when the room became more clear, he realized it was the apartment. His head still hurt a bit, but the room wasn't spinning and he didn't feel like puking. He was about to sit up when he heard a voice.

"If you want to throw up and faint again, be my guest. Otherwise, lay back. Your too weak." Shuichi jumped at first when he heard his lover's voice and a little scarded because he believed he was mad at him. So he obeyed and rested his head on the pillow. Yuki was kneeling next to him at the time.

"I'm sorry." said the singer softly.

"For what?"

"Everything. Me. Sick. I threw up on your-"

"Actually, you missed. It kind of landed more on your shoes and-"

"What?"

"Yeah, so i had to clean you up, put you in new clothes." Shuichi looked at his clothes to realize he was right and that his hair was still wet.

"H-How long was i-"

"Only about an hour an a half i think."

"...Oh." And it was silient for a while until Yuki broke the silince.

"You need anything?"

"....no." answered Shuichi softly.

"Then rest. You'll get better that way."

"Okay." and the singer closed his eyes. Yuki still was there watching him sleep to make sure he was okay.

**~End Flashback~**

So, yeah. i just woke up and its 3:58 am and i saw Yuki sleeping in a chair by me. I actually thought it was cute that he stayed with me. Right now, i'm actually feeling better. I might just stay home from work though just in case and Yuki already told me that i was going to. I'm probably going to try to get some rest, so night!


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary,

I'm feeling so much better right now! I woke up 5 hours later then when i feel asleep and Yuki made me breakfast! I'm so happy about that! And he was looking out for me and making sure i was okay. That just made me want to jump for joy. I know Yuki hates it whenever i get too excited and i was a little weak so i wasn't jumping on Yuki all over Yuki...even though i would if i had energy. But i don't care! I'm just so happy that he cares for me! Anyway, Hiro came to visit me and we watched Nittle Grasper tapes for a bit until Yuki was complaining about the music. So we watched Kung Fu Hustle and it was the funnist movie ever! Hiro loves this movie and i can see why. Even Yuki watched with us, though he always had the look like he was saying "What the hell." but i didn't care. I made it even more funny.

Then Hiro left i was watching television for a bit while Yuki was making dinner and on tv they were talking about the Jonas Brothers for some reason...

**~Flash Back~**

'And the Jonas Brothers Movie will being coming out-' annouced the television and then i hord of screaming girls was heard when the jonas brothers walked on stage.

"Jonas Brothers?" questioned the vocalist.

"Blues Brothers?" asked the novelist in the Kitchen.

"No Yuki. Jonas Brothers. Its and american band that girls drool over."

"....why?"

"Well, they have good music....um..."

"And?"

"well, they look good-"

"Oh, i see. You really are gay."

"NO I'M NOT!!! Anywho, girls really like them just like girls like us."

"Yeah, except your fans are crazy, pedifiles, possible normal, or a giant fuzzy bunny."

"Kumagoro?"

"And you guys are ugly."

"THATS MEAN!!!!!"

"I'm joking. Geez, drama queen."

"I am not a dram queen!"

"Well, your a spaz and a dork"

"........."

"I rest my case."

"Yuki, why do you have to be so mean!" The vocalist continued to watch the tv and the Jonas brothers are being chased by fan girls.

"I feel their pain."

"What?"

"Being chased by fans." Yuki began to chuckle a bit.

"What?"

"You have fans?"

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**~End Flashback~**

And Yuki continued to mock me all night and it was starting to really hurt my feelings! So, then the day ended quickly after Yuki made dinner. He made spagetti and it was so good! I love his cooking so much! I bet he could be a cheif if he wanted! its getting late and i'm a bit tired so night. I have work tomorrow! Awsome, work.....yeah....


	4. Entry 4

Dear Diary,

I woke up early today to get to work on time so K doesn't have to go and kill me before work. Yuki was sleeping in his study working on a new novel so i queitly kissed him goodbye, because i kind of feel horrible if i don't. Any who i was walking to work and i heard people talking about a twilight? I don't really get it but this is what happened...

~FlashBack

Shuichi was humming his new tune on his way to work when he heard to girls near by talking about the book, Twilight.

"Oh wow! I can't believe it! A movie on Twilight!" said one girl.

"I know! I heard the guy who plays Edward is hot!" said her friend.

"I know, right?"

"Gosh, i wish i could sparkle like a vampire."

"Yeah." and the two girls giggled off to school. Shuichi stopped and thought for a moment.

'Twilight.....Edward....sparkly vampires? What does this mean?' he thought confused until he got to work.

~End Flash Back

So yeah, i've come to the conclusion that Twilight is a story about...the light and this vampire, named Edward, is sparkly because he sings good....in the light.....okay, that makes no sense. I asked K if he knew, but all he told me was that it is from America and girls really love it as much as the Jonas Brothers. I'm guessing girls really like guys and music.....No wonder i get pumbled in public a lot.

Anyway, Hiro was talking to me about Ayaka, but i tuned out. Its not because i don't care, even though i would never expect Hiro and Ayaka to be together in a million years, but because i was thinking of mine and Yuki's situation. I mean, Hiro and Ayaka get to go on dates a lot and they actually show their love for one another and they are honest with each other. I know with Yuki, sometimes i feel he isn't honest about some things. I mean, he's grumpy and hides away in his bear cave and when he amerges from his den, its to get coffee, go to bed, got to the bathroom, go to bed, or random outside trips and thats where it scares me. What if he goes to see someone else and he is cheating on me? Or he is in a secret drug dealing gang and takes hosteges away from their loving home and rapes them? Or even worse things that i can't imagaine. The worse part is that he has been going out a lot lately and when i ask where he was he tells me to' fuck off'. So, that worries me deep inside right now and thats why i completely ignored Hiro. He kind of got mad at me, but i appoligized for daydreaming. I do that a lot, daydream. I did it in school, i do it at work and in public, at the apartment, practically everywhere.

So eventually work ended and on my way home i almost bought the book twilight to see if i could read it, but it was SO BIG! I think it was about 700 pages or so and the max i read is nothing! Just like in school, i never read books especially text books. So Hiro had to tell whatever went on...even though he helped me with more then half my work........or practically did it......i sound like a shitty friend, don't i? Well, i'll make it up to Hiro....sometime.

Anywho, i also didn't buy the book because i barley had money as well, but i picked up a thing called 'Monster Energy'. I don't what it is, but it looks neat. I'm thinking of drinking it tomorrow because then i'll be supper pumped for work and hopefully get donw early! I got home around 6:34 and Yuki was still typing his novel, but i asked to sit with him and at my surpise he said yes. I asked if i could buy the book Twlight because i heard about it and this is what happened...

~Flash Back~

"Yuki, do you think i could buy the book Twilight?" asked the singer. Yuki just stared at him weird.

"First off, why are you asking me? Second, why do you want to buy it if you hate reading? And third-Why are you touching my face?!"

"You had something on your face."

"I can get it myself!"

"Oh.......so is it a yes?"

"Answer my questions first."

"Fine. First because i'm broke and need money, second, i want to see what the book is about-"

"Why?"

"I heard these girls talking about it and-"

"Heh, your just like a school girl picking up gossip."

"I AM NOT A SCHOOL GIRL!!!"

"But that is what they do, and what you did..."

"....shut up."

"Well, what do you think its about? Think the name. Twilight...."

".......sparkley singer/vampires...." and the novelist just stared at him like Shuichi was really stupid.

"What?"

"Yeah, well Sakuma-san explains me as sparkley and i'm a singer and i heard the girls say sparkley and vampires!"

"That is not what they meant at all...."

"Then what is it about?"

"Buy the book."

"....Can i have money to-"

"NO!!"

~End Flashback

So, that was no use. I asked my sister if she knew about it and, of coarse, she did. Apparently she loves the book as well and said i could borrow it, and told me it was about a human girl and a vampire dude and they fall in love. i decided not to really read it because i was confused and i wasn't going to read a 700 page book to find out. Most likely half the words won't make sense to me. Well, i think i'll do something...i don't know what but something to make me tired so i can drink that drink i bought. I wonder what it taste like......I'll write what happens soon!


	5. Entry 5

Dear Dairy,

I'm still outside....that bastard had me stay out here...ALL NIGHT....its 6:35 am.....I'm sooo tired..and hungry...and cold....and i have to work...ugh!

.....................

......................

...................

Hey, eventually K picked me up form work confused of why I was outside with a blanket. I told him and he offered to shoot Yuki, but of coarse I won't let K do that, even though I could've died thoughout the night because it was so cold and might've reached bleow zero degrees, but I still didn't want Yuki to get attacked by K at this hour, especailly because Yuki wouldn't let me in for months if I let that happen. Anywho I got to work, but everyone was confused of the way I look, but hey its not like everyone comes in with only a tank top, shorts, and blanket and a book bag, no shoes and messed up hair. So I guess they have a right to think it weird, but do they have to stare? Its so rude to stare, or at least I was told.

I walked into the studio and the guys also gave me a weird, but I told them what happened and i'm fine, surpisingly. I thought I was going to die and become an ice pop. But, yeah, the rest of the day went fine, except i've been having a headache and it keeps getting worse. Hiro thinks I'm getting sick, but I don't...not really...okay maybe. So what? I'll live. Hopefully i'll make it through the rest of the day.

.......................

........................

..........................

Okay, maybe I pushed it a bit. Apparently I passed out while I was rehearsing. I woke up minutes later and I was on the couch with a wet blanket on my head. I felt so weak for some reason and K said I should go home, so I called yuki and he seemed odd....

**~Flash Back~**

_riiiing riiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing "What?"_

"Yuki, i'm....i'm not feeling..so good so i-"

_"i'm picking you up."_

"Wai-Wha-?"

_"Be ready when i get there." click._

**~End Flash Back~**

So yeah, appartenly Yuki is getting me, which is weird, but nice...yeah....

........................

......................

.......................

The Car ride home seemed so weird! Well, i was waiting by the door....

**~Flashback~**

Shuichi waited by the exit of NG with Hiro. Shuichi sniffled.

"Man, i can't believe this. I mean, kicks you out in the cold, you get sick, and he comes to pick you up? I swear the guy is bipolar."

"Heh, doubt that. He just hates the world and everything in it, but cares when he wants to." Then a honking noise was heard and it was Yuki.

In the car, Shuichi looked out the window most of the time because it felt awkward. Yuki was also silent. Once they reached a red light, Yuki started to talk.

"Look, i'm sorry i left you in the cold like that." Shuichi stared at his lover like he was an alien.

'Is..is he appoligizing?' thought the singer. Yuki continued.

"I'll try not to get so angry at you as long as you listen to what i say you can do and can't do."

"I didn't use the stove or micro wave, i-"

"Whatever. And be careful where you put your ramen next time."

".....sorry." Shuichi was rubbing his head not feeling so good.

"Sure, doesn't take away the burn."

'Why is he being so....ugh!' thought the singer feeling more sick. They reached they apartment and Yuki got out of the car. Shuichi opened to door and stood up but that was all he could do.

'Ev-Everything is so....dizzy....' he thought as the place was spinning. Yuki noticed he was having a hard time and went over to assist but then by the time he got there Shuichi puked and fainted.

**~End Flashback~**

So, yeah. I thought that was weird and i don't know how i got more sick in the car, but all i knew, or at least thought, was that Yuki was going to be so mad. Thing is he wasn't....

**~FlashBack~**

The singer moaned a biot before opening his eyes to a bright room. At first he died, and then he thought he was in the hospital, but when the room became more clear, he realized it was the apartment. His head still hurt a bit, but the room wasn't spinning and he didn't feel like puking. He was about to sit up when he heard a voice.

"If you want to throw up and faint again, be my guest. Otherwise, lay back. Your too weak." Shuichi jumped at first when he heard his lover's voice and a little scarded because he believed he was mad at him. So he obeyed and rested his head on the pillow. Yuki was kneeling next to him at the time.

"I'm sorry." said the singer softly.

"For what?"

"Everything. Me. Sick. I threw up on your-"

"Actually, you missed. It kind of landed more on your shoes and-"

"What?"

"Yeah, so i had to clean you up, put you in new clothes." Shuichi looked at his clothes to realize he was right and that his hair was still wet.

"H-How long was i-"

"Only about an hour an a half i think."

"...Oh." And it was silient for a while until Yuki broke the silince.

"You need anything?"

"....no." answered Shuichi softly.

"Then rest. You'll get better that way."

"Okay." and the singer closed his eyes. Yuki still was there watching him sleep to make sure he was okay.

**~End Flashback~**

So, yeah. i just woke up and its 3:58 am and i saw Yuki sleeping in a chair by me. I actually thought it was cute that he stayed with me. Right now, i'm actually feeling better. I might just stay home from work though just in case and Yuki already told me that i was going to. I'm probably going to try to get some rest, so night!


	6. Entry 6

Dear Diary,

Today kind of sucked when it started. Well, it started when i was getting ready for work....

~FlashBack

Shucihi was getting ready to go to work in the bathroom going his hair. Yuki was in the kitchen getting some coffee at the time. Shucihi was brushing his hair making it perfect when he grabbed some hair when Yuki called.

"Shucihi you done ye-"

"OWSHIT!!!"

"WHAT?! WHAT HA-" and more banging noises were heard. Yuki managed to break through the door and saw Shuichi with a towel on his head, shampoo all over the floor and some things broken including a mirror. Yuki walked and leaned up to his lover and lifted the towel off his head.

"I...I sprayed hair spray in my eyes.." said Shuichi hoping Yuki wouldn't get mad. Yuki sighed.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I was spraying and i heard you call me and i looked away and sprayed my eye, which stun like hell!" then Yuki noticed a red line slowly going down the singer's head.

"Aw, dammit."

"What? What i do?"

"Sit there." and Yuki got out the medical kit. Shuichi stared at him confused.

"Am i hurt?"

"Ask yourself if your head hurts." he said getting a bandage. Shuichi thought and did notice his head sting a bit. He felt his head and looked at his hand to see some blood. Shuichi jumped.

"I'M BLEEDING?!"

"Hold still." demanded the novelist and he rapped a bandage around Shuichi's head. Once he was done, Shuichi looked at him with cute loving as that somewhat creeped out the novelist.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I knew it. You do care!" Shuichi was about to hug the novelist, but was hit with a random cook book by said novelist. Shuichi rubbed his face where he was hit.

"How you can hit an injured person?!" cried the vocalist out. Yuki was about to walk out when he said "Well, you seem fine now. So, go to work." and he walked out. Shuichi chased after.

"But i can't walk around like this?!" he yelled pointing at his head.

"Well dress as either three this. Either a cereal box, a ninja, or a mummy. That helps you blend in with the rest of the crowd.

"YUKI?!"

~End Flash Back

So i ended up walking around like a nijna. I got some looks....actually a lot of looks, but whatever. I do that without any costume....though most of the time i do where costumes.....MOVING ON!!

I got to work and K decided to laugh a lot and even bought a ninja suit for himself to make fun of me. Along with K, everyone laughed as well, but laughed more when i told them why and how. Yup, i was everyone's favorite ninja, but i took the costume off in the studio so i wouldn't over heat. Not much happened at work than that, but on the way home....WOW!....

~Flash Back

Shuichi was walking home, minus the ninja suit, when a small boy smaller comes up to him pulling on his pants. Shuichi paid him the attention.

"Oh, are you lost?" he asked concerned.

"I like your hair." said the boy in a mono tone voice.

"Well, uh..thank you."

"Why is it pink?"

"Oh, it was always like that."

"Was your mom a pink dinosaur?"

"What?"

"Do you have magical powers at all?"

"Um..."

"Is your name Poodles?"

"What? Poodles?"

"I like candy."

"What the heck kid! I-"

"Tell me how i can reach the magical pool of wonders!"

"Huh!? Wait a minute-"

"Tell now, or suffer!"

"Is your mother around? I need to leave."

"To the left? Thank you fair villager!" and the young boy ran off to his mom, who was across the street the whole time.

"Mommy i know where the hidden magical pool of wonders is?"

"There you are! I was looking for you! Lets go home." and they leave while Shuichi on the other side of the street is in shick and confuson of what just happened.

~End Flash Back

So apparently my name was poodles and i was born from a magical pink dinosaur...Yuki laughed when i told him what happened....literally. He told me thats one of the reasons why he hates kids, but that kid was priceless. So now i'm writing new lyrics of my new song, so i'll focus on that. I'll show them later...once i think of some....so i'll HOPEFULLY write soon!


	7. Entry 7

Dear Diary,

Sorry its been a while! I've been so busy on writting lyrics, i haven't had time to even eat! I would normally sneak some food in me, but i tried writting lyrics for a bit and fell asleep. Then K busted through the door and dragged me to work on my lyrics, which he held me by gun point. Its now day two at wrtting lyrics and K now realizes that i'm a human being and i need to eat. So now, i have some food and i'm writting at the same time. Yay for multitasking!

yeah, so far my lyrics go like this...

I see you in the dark night

No matter how hard i try

I feel it isn't for real

You know what i mean

The way your eyes tell me

the anger and frustration

that everything is a lie

................Yeah, thats what i have so far. I like them, but of coarse if i show Yuki he'll say its a piece of crap and burn my lyrics...again...

So i'm going to hide it in a safe place so Yuki won't see it and i will find it! Well, i have to get back to writing the rest of the lyrics!

...............................

.............................

........................................

I LOST THEM!!!!!! I don't understand! i hide it in a very good spot! I hope Yuki doesn't find them and burn them because K said that they are actually good! Aw...damn...i don't even remeber what i did last night except.....i remember Yuki and i were fighting...and i cried a bit....and i fell asleep....BUT WHERE DID I PUT IT!!

....Oh yeah! i just remembered my birthday is in a couple of days! I can't believe it...i feel old...but then i think Yuki is older so i have nothing to worry about...but then i feel weird thinking that, so i direct the fact that Sakano is really old. That somehow makes everyone feel better...i do feel bad for making fun of the guy, but really...its entertaining.

So about the argument with Yuki....

**~Flash Back~**

"YUKI, I'M HOME!!" yelled Shuichi as he entered the study. His lover wasn't in the best of moods.

"Do you have to be so loud?!" he grumbled.

"Oh, sorry. any way, i wanna tell you about my day!" Shuichi was about to sit down, but the novelist interupted him.

"Don't even start. I'm busy."

"Oh.....you hungry at all?" suggest Shuichi. Yuki starred at his computer for a moment and then spoke.

"No, now go." and he continued to type. Shuichi was a little annoyed with that but went on.

"I could make you something?"

"I said i wasn't hungry! And don't you dare touch my kitchen. Now GO! I said i was busy.." Shuichi just starred at the novelist with no expression.

"........." Yuki spoken no words as well.

"........................."

"....................................."

"....."

"Yuki, can we please go on..." Shuichi twiddled his fingers together as the novelist was getting more angry.

"Go on what?" he snapped at Shuichi.

"Y'know ....like a.....date?" blushed the singer. Yuki just starred and turned to his laptop.

"I have a deadline." and he started typing again. Shuichi was getting sick of hearing that excuse so many times. All the anger from inside him, from hearing it so many times, raised up to the surface.

"IS THERE EVER A TIME YOU DON'T HAVE AN FREAKIN' DEADLINE?!" he yelled. He then clapped his mouth closed in shock of his sudden anger, but his lover was just pissed. His lover just stood up and Shuichi busted his ass out of the door.

**~End Flash Back**

I 'm in the bathroom right now and i've been in here..for a while now, but Yuki for some reason wants me outof there. So i'll write soon! And hopefully i find my lyrics! i totally just remembered that!


End file.
